The Sky's Little Star
by StormFox02
Summary: Yen Sid feared Sora would not be strong enough to take down Organization XIII so he makes his apprentice, Naruto, go with the young Keyblade Wielder. Warning Yaoi Sora x Naruto


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 1 The Meeting of Two Lights**

Yen Sid sighed as he stared at the naive and happy boy in front of him who was currently admiring his new clothes. The task ahead of him will be long and difficult and Yen Sid feared the boy was not strong enough and too childish to successfully accomplish his goal. Yen Sid thought about it for awhile. He knew the strength of this boy originated in his desire to protect.

As he thought this, an idea formed. Yen Sid stroke his beard as he watched Sora joke around with Donald and Goofy. This time, his friendship with Mickeys' companions and his friendship with Riku and Kairi won't be enough. Sora had to learn to defend someone he loved. Unfortunately , Yen Sid knew that Sora didn't truly love Kairi. What was before nothing more than a crush had turned into a close sibling relationship. However, if Sora were to truly love someone with all his heart, his light will grow stronger.

"Sora." Yen Sid intoned quietly but strongly.

Sora quieted down to listen to what the powerful sorcerer was about to say.

"I fear the journey ahead might be too challenging, even for you." Yen Sid continued.

"What! What do you mean!" Donald intoned angrily.

"Yeah! Sora is strong! He was able to defeat Ansem!" Goofy added.

Yen Sid sighed and closed his eyes. "Defeating Ansem certainly was a great feet. However, the threat you must now face is greater than even Ansem." Yen Sid once more opened his eyes.

Sora looked at his two friends in worry before looking back at the sorcerer. "Then, how am I supposed to defeat the Nobodies if you say I'm not strong enough?"

Yen Sid stroke his beard. "I may know of someone who might be of great help to you. He is my apprentice and he is truly knowledgeable in both the ways of magic and the use of the keyblade."

"Your apprentice?" Sora asked in surprise.

"But I thought the King was your student, Yen Sid, sir." Goofy asked.

Yen Sid nodded. "Yes, it's true Mickey was one of my apprentices. However, he was not my only one. I have had many students before Mickey, and now I have another."

Sora looked down in thought, wondering if it would worth it to have Yen Sid's student come along on his journey. His pride was a little bruised from Yen Sid's lack of fate in him. After a while, he decided that his pride was less important than the fate of the worlds. It would be better to have all the help they could get rather than to arrogantly run into battle and end up failing.

Sora looked up at Yen Sid and nodded. "Alright." Donald and Goofy gave Sora confused looks.

Yen Sid stood up and went to one of his cabinets. He opened it up to take out what appeared to be an ocarina. The instrument was a little cracked, showing that it had suffered previous damage.

Yen Sid came back with the instrument in hand and placed it on his desk. He sat back down before placing his hand over the instrument.

"Now, I just need to summon him." Yen Sid explained before closing his eyes in concentration.

Sora, Donald and Goofy watched as a blue aura surrounded the instrument before they saw a bright light coming from it. The light expanded in front of them to show a portal and before they knew it, someone fell out of it.

"AHHH" The figure that came out of the portal yelled as he slammed on his back on the floor.

From what Sora could see, the figure was blond with tanned skin. As the figure got up, back to the group, Sora couldn't see his eyes but saw what he was wearing. The boy had bright orange clothing, from his pants to the jacket he wore. On his shoulder was what appeared to be an arm brace (think Terra's) and he had a black cloth wrapped around his head. Looking down, Sora noticed the boy was wearing sandals. All in all, the boy had the weirdest look he had ever seen.

'This is supposed to be our help?' Thought Sora in bewilderment.

Before he could question Yen Sid, the boy spoke up and what he said shocked the three guests to the core.

"What the hell, old man! You could've warned me you would be calling on me soon! Do you know how hard it is to hide my real self from my teammates! If they had seen me change into this and disappear, they would have freaked!" The boy ranted before he took a deep breath. "So, mind telling me why your rotting ass asked for me?"

Sora, Donald and Goofy stared at the boy slack jawed, speechless at the boy's crudeness and worse, lack of respect for his master.

Yen Sid, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by the boy's crude speech.

"Naruto," Yen Sid calmly said, "I have summoned you for an extraordinarily important task. I want you to accompany young Sora and his friends on their quest to stop the Nobodies."

It was at this time that Naruto finally noticed the presence of the three lights behind him. He quickly turned around, revealing his glowing blue eyes. Sora could now see that the boy was wearing nothing under his jacket, revealing a slightly defined chest and the cloth around his forehead had a metal plate in front with a strange leaf symbol on it. The boy was also wearing fingerless gloves with metal plates on them. The zipper on his jacket had a silver star hanging from it and the metal plates on his hands had three connecting stars as well. Around his neck hung a brilliant green crystal that shown with a hidden light.

Naruto gave them a sheepish grin before scratching the back of his head. "Oh, hehe, I didn't see you there. Sorry for the outburst." Naruto apologized to them.

He looked over the group, seeing an anthropomorphic duck and dog standing side by side a boy with chocolate brown hair and sky blue eyes.

When blue met blue, it was as if everything around them was no longer important. The two boys gazed at the other's equally dazzling eyes. Donald and Goofy stared at their friend in worry, having never seen him so entranced by another before. Not even Kairi could entice such a response from Sora. Yen Sid, on the other hand, hid a smirk behind his entwined hands. He was glad his plan was working. Naruto was the perfect choice for Sora. They were both happy and goofy individuals who had to suffer through difficult trials. They would heal each other, support each other, and when Sora were to fall in love with Naruto, Sora would gain the power to defend the one he loved and defeat his enemies.

Yen Sid cleared his throat breaking the spell between the two boys.

Recovering from the sudden rush of emotions he felt, Naruto gave the three a bright smile and bowed to them.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and it would be an honor to help a fellow Key Bearer." Naruto greeted them.

Sora stared at the bright boy awkwardly, unknown how to respond. He saw Donald and Goofy bow as well so he followed suit. "Uh, I'm Sora and this is Donald and Goofy and, wait, did you say fellow key bearer?" Sora asked in surprise.

Naruto just grinned before holding out his hand. The trio jumped in surprise as a Keyblade materialized in front of them. It was pure red in appearance with what appeared to be swirls distorting the trunk of the key with strange symbols at their center. The teeth of the key looked like three strange knives tied to the key through metal wire. The handle was blue and the key chain hanging at the end was of a swirl.

"This is my Swirl Legacy Keyblade." Naruto explained to them.

Sora looked alarmed. "Wait, if you already have a strong Key Blade Wielder, why do you need me?" He asked in confusion and a little worried. Why would the King and Yen Sid need a novice fighter like him when they already had someone like Naruto and even Riku.

"Each Keyblade wielders have a preordained destiny. Everyone one of them have a specific task assigned to them by their Keyblade. You, Sora, were chosen to bring back balance to the world." Yen Sid explained to him. "Naruto, on the other hand, is tasked with..."

Naruto waved off the explanation. "You know I don't believe in all that destiny crap, old man." He turned to Sora.

Yen Sid just shook his head, lips almost quivering in amusement.

"So, are you ready to go Sora?" Naruto asked the boy.

Sora looked at the other in surprise before nodding with a smile. He walked up to the blond and noticed he was an inch or two shorter than Sora. This pleased Sora, who was previously shorter than most males.

Naruto turned to get the ocarina from Yen Sid's desk.

Sora stared at him in confusion. "Is that yours?"

Naruto looked at him before looking back at the ocarina in sadness. This made Sora's heart clench. A person as right as Naruto doesn't deserve to have any sadness.

"Yes, it belonged to a friend. Someone I lost." Naruto smiled as he reminisced.

Sora looked at his new friend. He didn't know what the feeling in his chest was. It felt horrible, like he was glad whoever the ocarina belonged to was gone. But, that couldn't be right. He barely knew Naruto and he would never wish someone gone.

As Sora pondered this, Naruto turned to Donald and Goofy.

"So, I hear you are looking for Mickey."

They both nodded.

Naruto grinned. "Then we'll find him! I promise! And I never break a promise!"

Donald and Goofy turned to each other before turning back to Naruto with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah!" Donald agreed.

"We really appreciate your help, hu-yuck!" Goofy laughed. **(I just love Goofy's laugh)**

With that, the four bid Yen Sid goodbye before making their way out of the tower towards the Gummi Ship parked outside the tower.

Yen Sid, from his office window, observed the two boys as they boarded the ship with Mickey's partners. They were already laughing and smiling, bonding.

Yen Sid smiled. "Yes, with Naruto to protect, Sora will become much stronger. After all, the bonds of love are what offers the greatest reason to fight."

**Can anyone guess whose ocarina it is? And now, it's not Link's.**


End file.
